


Scars

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Everyone has scars they are ashamed of.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on the buddie discord awhile back, thought I'd post here too!  
> Thanks to [ nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/profile) for looking it over!

Now that Eddie thought about it, he hadn’t seen Buck in anything other than long pants since the accident. He could understand being upset about scars, he’d gained plenty from his time overseas, but none of them were anything major. Nothing he wasn’t afraid of showing around others. He looked up into Buck’s eyes, which swam with apprehension and concern. Eddie smiled up at the man he loved with warmth and sunshine, making Buck drop any pretense of thinking Eddie would be disgusted with his body. Eddie pulled the sweatpants fully off Buck’s legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the largest scar adorning Buck’s calf, the one from the surgery, his eyes never leaving Buck’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always leave any comments and kudos!  
> And my ask box is always open! [asteriodbill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)


End file.
